HERS
by Lovbody8
Summary: Olivia Pope is on a Mission to save President Grant's Life by any means necessary " What's Love got to do with it Everything when the Man is "Hers "
1. Chapter 1

Olivia Pope was a woman on a mission bringing down Wonderland aka B6-13 by any means necessary no matter who got hurt even her own Father if he got in the way. This wasn't going to be easy with her mother now a terrorist plotting some evil plan against Washington who could she trust and who could she count on to make everything better if this assignment goes really wrong no one but herself... Olivia begins to watch Fitz like a Hawk nothing was more important than keeping her Lover and Friend alive knowing the danger she wouldn't allow anything to happen to him.

Olivia calls a board meeting at Pope associates everyone is there except Quinn who had threat Olivia with death for trying to pull her back into Pope Associates. Olivia was sad about Quinn's behavior and her involvement in B6-13 she decides that Quinn is on her own she been warned that " Wonderland" takes no Prisoners. Olivia tells Pope Associate to interview everyone follow every source to find a way to bring B6-13 down Harrison tells Olivia that Jake Ballard is Command and he's very dangerous...

Olivia said, " I know Jake's position but he just a figure-head for the President a " Tool"

Hunk said, " Don't be so sure Liv everything is not what it appears Jake is a product of Wonderland. He will do whatever he has to do they don't allow people to leave alive to destroy B6-13 will be dangerous they won't go quietly " Be Careful Liv "

Olivia said, " I'm not afraid to tackle this My father said to bring them all into the light that's what I plan to do brick by brick. My friend Cyrus Husband was killed by B6-13 so was the reporter and her source. My Father lost his soul to them whatever compassion he has is limited to me reminding him of My birth. As long as this organization exist we are all in danger, I refuse to have anyone I love destroyed by this Agency.

Abby said, " Livia, your mother is on the phone should I have the call traced ?

Olivia said, " No, I need to speak to her " just leave Me alone please ( everyone leaves the meeting with their assignments ) " Hello, Mom where are you ?

Mother said, " Hi Livvie, I don't need a babysitter why are you asking me questions remember I'm your mother you're not mine. I'm calling to tell you to back off stop looking for me for your own sake

Olivia said, " Mom, you lied to me it was you who destroys everyone you ever love just because you thought it would make a political statement

Mother said, " I did what I had to do now remember to stay out of my business !

Olivia said, " I'm bringing you to justice and B6-13

Mother said, " Why don't children listen to their mothers ? I'll destroy you, Livvie if you come after me ( ends call )

Olivia said, " Mom don't hang up, Mom !

Olivia grabs her lab top hurries home walks into her living room pours herself a glass of red wine she sits down place her computer on the coffee table viewing all the down load information that his team has gather on B6-13. She studies the different contacts that her mother had used while in London several different names with pictures immediately poping up with dates. She takes mental notes of the contacts she begins to read how they operate in gross in the information Olivia never noticed Jake looking over her shoulder study her information she feels his presence quickly she closes her computer before he can see the names of the terrorist...

Jake said, " Hi Olivia what are you doing ?

Olivia said, " Hi Jake how long have you been standing there ? Quickly closing her computer

Jake said, " Long enough to know what your doing is dangerous"

Olivia said, " I can take care of myself "

Jake said, " I hope you can " Good Night Olivia !"


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia slowly open hers eyes to the bright light of Sunshine streaming thru the large French doors of her bedroom. She adjust her body enjoying the warmth of her bed when she felt something or someone immediately she sat up pull back the covers to see Jake laying beside her completely nude. Watching him beginning to stir adjusting the covers his eyes flew open to see Olivia's surprise look...

Jake said, " Good Morning Olivia how did you sleep ?

Olivia said, " Jake what are you doing here in my bed ?

Jake said, " I think the response should be " Jake how did you sleep ? To answer your question Olivia: I slept great and I need to talk to you"

Olivia said, " Can't it wait it's 6:00 am in the morning I'm in bed it's not that serious, Jake "

Jake said, " That's where you're wrong it's serious and pillow talks are the best conversations between a Man & a Woman so this conversation is happening now !

Olivia said, " I'm not listening get out of my bed" ! She tries to leave her bed before Jake stops her grabbing her wrist pulling her back "

Jake said, " Now listen stop investigating B6-13 you are stepping on toes there are things you know nothing about Olivia, I don't want to lose you" he pleads with her thru eye contact

Olivia said, " You already lost me the moment you became B6-13 Command for the last time get out of my bed !

Jake said, " I love you, Olivia that's why I'm here because I know deep down side you love me so let's leave from here become other people and share a life since this is what we both want, right" ?

Olivia said, " Jake your delusional you're Command of B6-13 and there's no walking into the light for Us'

Jake said, " Your Boyfriend did this he gave me control of Wonderland knowing it would destroy Us in the process He'll pay for this ! Don't worry Olivia Pope, I'm leaving your bed and your life but once I walk out of Your door then I will feel nothing for you. I will become Command again ready to crush all those who oppose my will even you for the last time stop investigating B6-13.

Olivia said, " I can't stop ! I promise to destroy Wonderland for all the blood that its shed and lives it's destroyed

Jake said, " Good bye Olivia" giving her a long passionate kiss

Olivia watch Jake transforming in front of her eyes his warm light brown eyes grew cold his physical presence became dangerous he hurried to get dress in silent once dress he head towards the front door never looking back. She had become his past the good in him that was now dead the Woman that he had once love is now a threat who must be dealt with accordingly . He steps outside of her apartment realizing what he had to do an evil smile cross his lips.

Olivia saw the door close she knew that Jake was gone forever he loved her now he was gone she grab her cell phone calling Fitz ...

Olivia said, " Is it true ?

Fitz said, " Is what true ?

Olivia said, " Did you give Jake my father's job B6-13 to keep him away from me ?

Fitz said, " Jake wanted Command and your Father was a threat to your Mother's security, I did what you wanted Liv

Olivia said, " You knew the code of B6-13 That Command had to follow orders so giving Jake this job would destroy any feelings he had for me, right ?

Fitz said, " Liv, I'm not the bad guy here you ask for a favor and I did it "

Olivia ends her call with Fitz lies back in bed closing her eyes trying to get the pounding out of her head. She drifts off to sleep suddenly she gets a call from Quinn who wants to meet her about coming home to Pope Associates. Quinn gives Olivia the address where the meeting will take place then ends the call. Olivia hurries to get dress so that she can meet her old friend she locks her apartment gets into her car puts the address in the GPS system following the directions to a tee soon she is there but something keeps her inside the car.

She hears a knock on the car window its Huck wanting to get inside unlocking the door Huck is let in where he quickly locks the doors telling Olivia to drive away it's a set up that Quinn is not there Jerry is with a gun. Olivia heeds Huck warning speeding away until she safe Huck tells her where to go so they can talk. She drives to a quiet street parks waits for Huck to explain...

Olivia said, " Huck what's going on why was Jerry there instead of Quinn ?

Huck said, " Command issue an order that you and President Grant are be eliminated ! I can't stop them Liv from hurting you don't see Quinn under any circumstances she works B6-13 and she just a trap they know you trust her so they will continue to use her against you.

Olivia said, " Quinn is confused and hurt she wants to come home"

Huck said, " No, No she is a monster like me they control her completely ! Command calls to me to destroy you but I'm fighting them but the forces are strong their pull is too strong. I don't know how long I can resist them Liv they are ordering me everyday B6-13 is in my head everyday to stop you. I can't be around you much longer the urge is too great do their will you have to be safe from me too.

Olivia said, " Huck, I how do I destroy a Snake ? ( B6-13)

Huck said, " You have to become a Snake to destroy it so there's no fear when you face it "

Olivia said, "Huck, I'm your friend remember that I'm your friend not B6-13

Huck said, " I will try "


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia drove to Pope & Associates to meet with Abbey's Boyfriend David Rosen she quickly park her car got into the glass elevator taking it the 5th floor she walks to the board room where David was waiting he seem nervous almost shaking putting on a brave face for Olivia. She place her purse on the table then takes a seat across from David.

Olivia said, " What's wrong?

David said, "I'm scared for myself and Abbey there was a letter sent to me signed in blood

Olivia said, " Where's the Letter ?

David said, " I don't know I guess it's still at my house threatening me is one thing but Abbey is another this little project of yours has gone to far Olivia !

Olivia said, " David, we have to stick together bringing down B6-13 isn't easy we both know that ?

David said, " I left her at home she was resting look I can't lose my girlfriend like Cyrus lost his husband it's crazy but I know how they work it's not worth it

Olivia said, " I understand your fears so if you want to pull out and take Abbey away from all of this it's fine

David said, " That's what I'm going to do

He quickly gives her all the information he has about B6-13 placing the folder on the glass table. He said they're leaving for the Bahamas he will be in touch. Olivia felt alone who could she trust to help her now she calls Harrison who quickly comes over to help her along with Abbey. They arrive together to strength Olivia whose surprise to see them especially Abbey...

Olivia said, " I thought you left the country with David what are you doing here ?

Abbey said, " Your my friend I told David to go head. I know he'll be safe where he's going so my mind is at ease. What's up ?

Harrison said, " Yeah, Liv why the stress call ?

Olivia said, " I talk to Huck about Wonderland asking him how to take it down he said to become what you trying to fight. I want to become a B6-13 agent a spy one of their foot soldiers, I want to know how they think what triggers they are using to keep Huck and Jake hostage to their calls to destroy people. I have to know what I need to do to take them down.

Harrison said, " Do you know what you're asking Liv to become one them how would you stay sane ?

Abbey said, " Their trained to act without question can you do that without blowing your cover ?

Olivia said, " I hope it never comes to that I have no choice now help me"

Harrison makes a couple of calls asking former agents that owe him favors to help with this project silence is important nothing can disclose to anyone under any circumstances. He finds a Retired Captain whose willing to help Olivia gain access to a camp in North Carolina that recruits B6-13 agents from different parts of the Arm forces as a promise to Harrison. Abbey does the research on this camp gives Olivia the background.

Abbey said, " Ok, here's the deal this secret camp is located in Sea Rose, NC it's a base used by the Marines but all forces use the place anyway here's the deal once you get into the camp we can't get you out under any circumstances without blowing your cover so you're on your own.

Harrison said, " All information on this mission would be destroyed you would have a new identity and new look if you are found out they would ask you questions until you talk then they would destroy anyone that's help you. You can't talk Liv here take this keep it on you ...

Olivia said, " what's this ?

Harrison said, " A small gun just keep it on you hopefully you wont have to use it tomorrow you will be flown to the camp

Abbey said," Here's the code to use when your ready for pick up # 235 Charlie if you use this we will come to get you !

Olivia said, " I'm ready to go.

Olivia grab her cell dial his number it rings she hears his voice she said, " I need to see you when can we meet ? Fitz said, " I'm in a Cabinet Meeting about Foreign Policy so whatever it is will have to wait. Olivia said, " I want you now meet me at Our Private Place in 15 minutes and don't keep me waiting, Fitz. President Grant quick made his excuses to adjourn the meeting there were plenty of questions as he walks out he simply ignore them. Olivia arrived at their private bungalow which was fully furnished with everything they wanted. She took a bubble bath change into her favorite lingerie Olivia has a bottle of Red wine chilled with glasses at the ready hearing keys in the front door she pours the wine.

Fitz opens the door with a big boutique of Red Roses in his hand he was met with a lusty kiss from Olivia. Her lips parting searching for his nectar he managed to get the flowers out-of-the-way before they were crushed by her warm body pressing up against his. Fitz said, " My goodness Liv , I love the way you smell. Olivia said, " I just had a bubble bath. Fitz said, " You could have waited I'm filthy let me get clean up too ..

Olivia said, " No, I will give you a bubble bath " Fitz quickly got undress stepping into warm water that scented with Lavender Perfume she gently wash him. Fitz quickly dries off grabs his Blue robe slips his feet inside leather slippers he takes Olivia's hand following her back to the living room where he was given a glass of wine.

Fitz said, " What's going on Liv ? He looks at her knowing she had something on her mind. Is it Jake are you still seeing him ?

Olivia said, " No, I'm not seeing Jake anymore you made sure of that by giving him Command. She didn't give him chance to protest she simply move closer to him looking into his eyes she said, " I really love you Fitzgerald Grant with all my heart, I just needed you to hear that from me. Command has threaten your life and I can't allow anything to happen to you so I'm going to bring them down before they destroy Us.

Fitz said, " Did Jake threaten my life or was it your Father ? I have plenty of protection the Secret Service will protect me and my family. My concern is your safety Liv that's what keeps me up at night ! Olivia said, " I won't let you stay up all night worrying about me now show me how well you can protect me giving him a tender kiss soon they were making passionate love with Olivia remembering every touch of Fitz's love.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia gives her Lover a kiss she felt bad about hiding the truth from Fitz something told her to tell him but she couldn't he would try to stop her from her mission. She was lost in her own thoughts until she felt a hand pulling her close Fitz said, " What's going on Liv ? The question caught Olivia by surprise breaking her concentration Olivia said, " What ?

Fitz said, " There's something that you're not telling me and I want to know what it is now ?

Olivia said, " I can't tell you please just know it's handle ?

Fitz quickly sits up letting the sheet fall off his chest " I hate this ! " now trying to find his pants looking upset waiting for more information from Olivia that's never going to come. He stands up his full nude body in view putting on his pants and shirt. Olivia leaves the bed walks towards the bathroom turns on the shower she steps inside feeling the refreshing water cleanse her mind & Body. Now completely dress Fitz is still upset at Olivia walking to the front door he decides to head towards the bathroom pushing the door open pulling back the shower curtain he steps inside the shower grabs her shoulders, he said, " What's handle ?

Olivia said, " Fitz stop this ! you're getting wet "

Fitz said, " I want to know what you're up to something is about to happen isn't ?

Olivia said, " If you must know I not going to allow my father's threats to rule my life anymore

Fitz said, " Is he threatening you ? Cause if he is I'll stop him

Olivia said, " No, He's my father, I need to deal with him in my own way" she quickly takes off his wet tie next his soak shirt finally unzipping his pants tossing his wet clothes to the floor. She said, " Now we'll have to go back to bed to get dry again slipping him a wet kiss. Later that morning Olivia arrived at a secret location at Fort Wayne Marine base she was met by Sgt. Jason Tolly who really didn't want this assignment he walks towards Olivia immediately gets into her face. Olivia steps back to regain some of her personal space looking at him waiting for a cordial greeting, she said, " My name is Olivia Pope...

Sgt. Tolly said, "Ms. Pope today you will be reborn my name is Sgt. Jason Tolly, I'm going to make you a survivor, a hero, a weapon, a soldier you are my clay

Olivia said, " I'm here to learn this is the best place to do that I was told

Sgt. Tolly said," Come with me "

Olivia follow him without question she didn't know what was in store she only knew she needed the skills to fight B6-13 on its own terms. Sgt. Tolly lead her to a waiting jeep with a military driver sitting attention his eyes straight ahead never acknowledging Female. The driver waited until she was in the Jeep his orders received drives off towards the Military Barracks. Olivia kept silent waiting to see where he was taking her soon they stop in front of a small gray building where a Military escort approach her searching her for weapons. They check her security clearance allowing her to proceed to General Mao's Office where he begin to brief her ...

General Mao said, " Please take a seat how can the military help you, Ms. Pope ?

Olivia said, " I'm here to save a good friend's life and bring down a monster call B6-13. I want to learn about combat, explosives, how to deprogram someone to clear my mind & emotions when this is done can you help me with that General Mao.

General Mao said, " I can help you with combat and explosives but a clear conscious you don't get one their expensive one of the casuality of what we do : Here are the rules 1. Never question an order 2. Your best friend is yourself 3. think like your enemy. Do you understand ?

Olivia said, " Yes

General Mao said, " Yes Sir" is the correct answer Ms. Pope !

Olivia said, " Yes Sir " I only need 5 days to get the skills I need

General Mao makes a phone call ," hey Tolly let's get started. Olivia given a military uniform for training exercises. She was taken to practice range to fire a semi automatic weapon after an hour of practice her targets became bigger and tougher to hit some were moving and few were standing yet some of the targets appeared without warning still she had to fire. She was trained to use several other weapons with deadly force until she master them nothing was left to chance. Olivia had train for hours feeling tired and hungry she wanted a shower change her clothes deciding to stop she puts down her weapons walks towards Sgt. Tolly to tell him of her discomfort.

Sgt. Tolly said, " Ms. Pope, your assignment isn't complete there are still targets that must be dispose of before you can quit.

Olivia said, " I'm tired and I'm leaving where can I stay you didn't show me

Sgt. Tolly said, " I didn't show you because you won't need it this is survival mode if you want to sleep you have to earn it

Olivia said, " Look, I don't have time for this just direct me to the barracks with my bed and I'll finish this silly game with you tomorrow.

Sgt. Tolly said, " Ms. Pope, I gave you a direct order to stay ! I was going to wait until tomorrow but you left me no choice since you have broken the first rule. You made a bad decision this is a shooting range your targets will now try to find you since you didn't complete your assignment to make it out of here you must take down your targets or they will end your life. If you win then you get to sleep if you don't your life will be over fair exchange isn't ?

Olivia said, " This is crazy let me out of here" Sgt. Tolly puts her weapon back in her hand then swiftly leaves closing the gates behind him " Now Ms. Pope it's up to you ! Olivia tries to get the gates open she becomes afraid clutching the gun closer she sees her targets moving towards her something has to give she hopes it's not her


End file.
